Magic Armour
Mages do not wear traditional forms of armour, such as leather and metal, as it restricts their movement. They wear robes instead. This page addresses information about robes and their in-character uses as they apply to World 42 roleplaying. Any valuable contributors are welcome to add, especially as new content or ideas come out in-game. The list below only includes non-unique gear, unlike that that only the Adventurer would posess. Basic Armour Wizard Robes Wizard Robes are the basic form of robes and come in blue or black. They are used by novice students of magic in places such as the Mages' Guild and Wizard's Tower. Obtaining It They can be purchased from any magical institute. They cannot be crafted OOC, but can be crafted IC with cloth and enchantments. Imphide Robes Imphide Robes are robes made from the skin of imps. They are used by students of magic in places such as the Mages' Guild and Wizard's Tower. It should be noted that the respective staves - elemental staves - act as an inexhaustible supply of their respective rune. Obtaining It They can be purchased from others. They can also be crafted and, because of the nature of imphide, do not need enchanting. Spider Silk Robes Spider Silk Robes are robes made from spider silk. Obtaining It These can be bought from others or crafted from spider silk. Mystic Robes Mystic Robes are simple cloth robes and come in blue with white trim, red with black trim and white with gold trim. They are used by apprentices of magic in places such as the Mages' Guild and Wizard's Tower. Obtaining It They can be purchased from others. They cannot be crafted OOC, but can be crafted IC with cloth and enchantments. Intermediate Armour Splitbark Armour Splitbark Armour is a unique armour made from cloth and bark that are both from Morytania. Obtaining It It can be purchased from others. The armour could technically also be crafted, but the only person who knows how to do so is Wizard Jalarest, and she delights in not telling, only charging a fee to do it herself. Dagon'hai Robes Though typically only worn by members of the Dagon'hai, these robes are notable due to their equal durability compared to Splitbark Armour. Due to their spiritual enchantment, these robes provide a slight boost to one's ability in prayer. Obtaining It These robes could be bought from the Dagon'hai order if they are willing to sell, or alternatively from those who have convinced said order to sell their robes. Enchanted Robes Decently durable robes akin to more fancy standard wizard robes. Obtaining It These can be obtained from the hidden loot caches across Gielinor (Treasure Trails), or bought from others. Skeletal Armour One could craft this armour with the help of knowledgable Relleka Fremenniks. This armour offers a noteworthy boost to one's magic potency. Obtaining It Enlisting the aid of a knowledgable Fremennik or buying the set from others. Batwing Robes Batwing robes are robes made from the wings of bats. Obtaining It These can be crafted from the hides of bats or bought from others. Infinity Robes Infinity Robes are simple cloth robes and come in pink with brightly coloured trim, white, blue, brown, or red. They are used by apprentices of magic in places such as the Mages' Guild and Wizard's Tower. Obtaining It These can be earned from the Mage Training Arena by proving one's ability, or bought from others. Lunar Robes Lunar Robes are only made and worn by Lunar mages whom are most often appropriately found on the Lunar Isle. Obtaining It They must be purchased directly from the Oneiromancer on Lunar Isle. Battle Robes These are various tiers of robes that come from the Priests of Guthix at the Fist of Guthix site. Obtaining It They can only be acquired from the aforementioned priests. Advanced Armour Ahrim the Blighted's Robes The robes of the immortal wight Ahrim. Obtaining It When these wights, Ahrim included, are slayed by skilled adventurers their armaments may be taken. The slayed wights do not stay down for long and regenerate to continue their terror. NB: There is debate on whether Barrows armour is unique or not. Robes of Subjugation Crafted long ago by the demon Razulei at the request of the weary Zamorak, these powerful robes once enslaved the mages of Zamorak whenever they held negative thoughts toward their deity. Though this cruel enchantment has since subsided from the robes due to Zamorak's banishment in the first god war, the power of the robes remain. These robes catalyze one's magic ability significantly. Obtaining It Either as a cosmic joke or by cruelty of the gods, the immortal beings in the god wars dungeon have been at conflict for thousands of years and no one has ordered them to cease. This said, there are still magi whom have these robes. Ergo, they can be relieved of them. Alternatively they may be acquired from others. Seasinger's Robes Crafted by the Sirens of the Eastern Lands from the rare resource Chi, these exceptionally rare but exceptionally durable eclipse almost every other make of magic robes on Gielinor. These robes catalyze one's bodily endurance significantly. Obtaining It One would need to be an enterprising owner of a shipping port, or travel to the Eastern Lands and acquire a large sum of Chi. Even then, a master Runecrafter must be found to imbue the Chi into the proper cloth. Considering these circumstances it is very difficult to acquire these robes, as one would have to find somone to sell them to them. The latter can still be done though, if one is that rich. Tectonic Armour Deep in a cave to the north of Falador resides a gargantuan manifestation of the Anima Mundi named Vorago. Though considered a monster many years ago, his current task is more benign and only wishes to test himself against the very best adventurers on Gielinor to prepare himself for the future. If the challengers can defeat him, there are rewards to be had. This armor catalyzes one's magic ability greatly. Obtaining It When temporarily defeated, the Anima Mundi manifestation may leave behind tectonic energy and stones of binding. 84 energies and 6 stones of binding are required for a full set of Tectonic Armour. Considering very, very few people are strong enough to stand toe to toe with the largest monster on Gielinor, this armor is almost never seen. It can be bought from challengers of Vorago, albeit for an ungodly amount. Polypore Armours Mycelium Web Armour The basis of all Polypore armors that the higher tier armor builds off of. Obtaining It This armor set can be purchased from the merchant at the entrance of the Polypore dungeon. Fungal Armour The second tier of Polypore armour. Obtaining It It can be made by anyone skilled enough whom is willing to face the dangers of the dungeon. 3,800 fungal flakes must be attached to Mycelium Web Armour to create this armour. Grifolic Armour The third tier of Polypore armour. Obtaining it It can be made by anyone skilled enough whom is willing to face the dangers of the dungeon. 5,100 grifolic flakes must be attached to Mycelium Web Armour to create this armour. Ganodermic Armour The fourth tier of Polypore armour. Obtaining It It can be made by anyone skilled enough whom is willing to face the dangers of the dungeon. 7,000 Ganodermic flakes must be attached to Mycelium Web Armour to create this armour. Elemental Workshop Armours These armours are made in the Elemental Workshop, currently owned by Arthur Connings, but he will let anyone who finds the Workshop use the equipment to make their own armor. The durability of these armours is Chaos>Cosmic>Body>Mind>Elemental. Category:Magic Category:Guides Category:Combat